


10 KoyaShige Drabbles

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams





	10 KoyaShige Drabbles

_**Drabble Set 2**_  
 **10 KoyaShige Drabbles**  
 **one -new**  
“It really sucks that Ryo-chan couldn’t be with us tonight.” Tegoshi was saying in the dressing room after the Countdown. “But I’m glad Ucchi got to be here!”

Several murmurs of agreement sounded in the room; the members were winding down after a long night.

“It’s good that Ryo got to spend New Years in Osaka, though.” Shige stated.

Yamapi nodded and spoke up, “I’m also glad that no one else is missing from our group.”

Koyama smiled warmly at NEWS’ leader and then looked at Shige. The younger man was brushing his teeth, not doing anything particularly special, but Koyama couldn’t help but think that he was still so glad to be spending New Years with him.

 **two -fire**  
“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Shige said with an exasperated sigh.

“Because. You’ve never gone camping before and you have to try this once in your lifetime.” Koyama said in a matter-of-fact way. It was almost annoying how positive he could be.

“The reason I haven’t gone camping is because I don’t want to.”

“You should have said so then!” Koyama exclaimed in surprise.

“I did.”

“But…but, I thought that was just your ‘I don’t want to do anything’ default answer…and not that you really didn’t want to…” Koyama’s sentence faded off as he realized his mistake.

Shige let out another exasperated sigh and threw a stick into the campfire.

 **three -time**  
“To be honest, sometimes, I miss being a junior,” Koyama said. “I would get to see you more often for practices.”

Shige scoffed. “It’s not like we don’t see a lot of each other now. I don’t miss being a junior. I hated those awkward teen years.”

“You’re still awkward now, though Shigeaki.” Koyama said in a mockingly sweet tone.

“Urusai na,” Shige shouted back, a grin appearing on his face.

 **four -wood**  
“For the next Soukon episode, you’ll be running in the woods,” one of the producers announced.

“Isn’t that a little dangerous?” Massu asked.

“Of course, the staff will have chosen a place that already has a cleared path. We wouldn’t endanger you like that.”  
~  
“What are you thinking about?” Koyama asked Shige while jogging along the path.

Shige was matching his pace, sometimes dodging the stray branches on the side. “I’m thinking ‘why does it seem like I’m the only one hitting the fallen debris?’ “

“Maybe it’s because you’re on that side of the path where most of the older trees were planted.” Koyama reasoned.

“Let’s switch sides.”

They do this, but after a few minutes, Shige realizes that he’s still stepping on more tiny branches than Koyama.

“I’m glad the camera man isn’t around to see this,” Shige said.

“Me too; as much as I love laughing at your misfortune, I don’t want our viewers to see the uncool side of you.” Koyama added with a large grin.

Shige hit him in the arm. “And I don’t want the audience to see just how mean you can be. Jerk.”  
Koyama giggled, a nasally impish laugh, and ran a little further ahead.

 **five -hair**  
“Shige!” Koyama walked into NEWS’ dressing room wailing.

“What is it?” Shige asked in a disinterested tone. He was preparing his hair in front of the mirror, meticulously spiking it.

“Staff-san just told me that I should never dye my hair blond again.”

“And?”

“Well, that’s mean, isn’t it?” Koyama tried to calm down a little, moving to sit next to Shige.

Shige looked over at Koyama and smiled. “I think the brown and black hair suits you more. That’s probably what Staff-san was trying to say too.”

Koyama nodded and smiled. “I like you with darker hair too.”

Shige chuckled to himself. He knew quite well what it was like having blond hair and getting told to not do so again, but sometimes, putting a positive light on that, like the way Koyama usually does, helps.

 **six -age**  
“Sixteen.”

“Six-tee?” Koyama tried pronouncing the number.

“No no, six-teennnn.” Shige annunciated that last part one more time. “Sixty is 60.”

“Ah ok!” Koyama said excitedly. “Kind of like how old you act.”

Shige gave him a dirty look while Koyama fell over laughing.

 **seven -direction**  
There have been many times when Koyama didn’t think he could continue being an idol, especially in a group that was currently disbanded. When he gets depressed like this, he can’t even turn to his best friend for help, because he is reminded of the situation they are both in. But somehow, Shige always interrupts his wavering thoughts at inappropriate times to say, “There’s only one direction, and that is forward. You can’t go back and change what has happened, why not just be prepared to face what is going to happen now?”  
Somehow, this makes everything okay, at least for now.

 **eight -adult**  
“Now that you’re an adult, how does it feel, Shige-san?” Koyama asked after Shige’s _seijinshiki_.

“I don’t feel any different. Besides, there are still a lot of things ahead of me that I have to learn and experience.”

Koyama smiled, nodded, and thought to himself, _that’s exactly what makes you an adult, Shige-kun._

 **nine -family**  
Family isn’t who you’d call blood-related. Family is who you’d call if you’ve missed the last train and the other person actually drives out of his way to pick you up. And when he picks you up, he laughs and teases you like he would his younger brother. He doesn’t complain and consoles you afterwards, because he knows you feel bad about making him drive. The next day, he buys your lunch like he usually does, but on this particular bento there is also a small note saying ‘thank you.’  
That’s really who you would call family.

 **ten -moon**  
It was nearly midnight when Shige’s phone vibrated on his bedside table. Usually, he would turn the phone off completely, but he didn’t think about it because everyone he knew who would call him this late should already be in bed, as they’d be seeing each other early in the morning.  
Shige groaned, his hand reaching out to silence his phone, accidentally answering it instead.

“Moshi moshi?” Koyama’s voice came loud (a little too loud) and clear from the receiver.

“Yes?” Shige croaked.

“Hey, I’m just calling to saying goodnight.” He had a cheerful tone, totally unaware of the sleep in Shige’s voice.

“Goodnight.” Shige said.

“Wait! Before you go, check out the moon outside.”

Shige did not want to get out of his warm bed, but he knew it was the only way to actually get back to bed. He obligingly moved to his window and shoved the curtains aside.

“I’m blinded.” Was all Shige could say as he was greeted by a very large and brilliant moon shinning in his direct eye line.

“Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Mmm.”

“I just wanted to share this view with you.” Koyama’s voice was calm, and for the first time, Shige actually opens his eyes. He sees the moon and he smiles.

“Go to bed, Kei. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“G’night.”


End file.
